


A latitudini diverse

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sofferente sposa [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di GoChi basata sulle Alternative Universe.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Sofferente sposa [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605361
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per I prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di EFP.  
> Prompt di M.S.: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=3099938206750393&set=p.3099938206750393&type=3  
> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 1. Fantasy AU  
> Scritta sentendo: 【Nightcore】→ I Miss You; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tyZFQ4NnKls.

La morte del cavaliere

“Non può essere stato così stupido!

Non può essersi fatto ammazzare così!” gridò Vegeta. Serrò gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Colpì ripetutamente la parete con il pugno, fino a farsi sanguinare le nocche, mentre era scosso da tremiti. “Con quella spada e la sua potenza, non è possibile…” ruggì.

Chichi chinò il capo. Indossava una tiara, d’argento e diamanti, sul capo e aveva gli occhi fasciati da una stoffa pregiata e decorata. I suoi sensi sovrasviluppati percepivano nitidamente i movimenti del cavaliere non troppo distante, che abbatteva disperato i pugni contro il muro.

La giovane serrò il pugno della mano minuta intorno a due monete d’oro e si allontanò con passo strascicato.

Scese le ampie gradinate del palazzo, mentre i lunghi capelli mori le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle. Il lungo strascico della sua veste di seta rossa scivolava sugli scalini di marmo bianco e sui sottili tappeti di raso.

Uscì dal palazzo, in lontananza si intravedevano i servi intenti ad ammonticchiare la legna per dare vita ad una pira.

Chichi proseguì lungo il giardino, sporcando le sue scarpette dorate di fanghiglia. Rischiò diverse volte di perderle e di rimanere a piedi nudi.

Man mano che avanzava, delle giovani intente a disperarsi si allontanavano, scuotendo la testa, e si disperdevano nel grande giardino.

In lontananza si udivano grida di terrore e dolore.

Chichi si mise a carponi davanti al cadavere adagiato su un grande scudo, le lacrime le rigavano silenziosamente il viso.

< Presto si risveglierà e il segno del drago scenderà su di lui, trasformandolo come è successo agli altri che hanno affrontato quelle creature > pensò.

Accanto al corpo era abbandonata una spada che brillava di una pallida luce dorata, con zigrinature blu intenso sul metallo.

Chichi accarezzò il viso ingrigito del morto, sporco di terra e fango, alcune foglie gli erano rimaste impigliate nei capelli neri a cespuglio.

< Persino ora sembra così sereno. Fino all’ultimo è stato coraggioso.

Mio fratello avrebbe dato la vita per proteggerlo, ma non c’è stato nulla da fare. Se solo il suo sacrificio fosse valso a qualcosa.

Il regno ormai è perduto > pensò. Posò un bacio delicato sulle labbra di Goku, sentendo il sapore acidulo della morte.

Controllò con le dita affusolate che le palpebre del cavaliere fossero abbassate ed iniziò a recitare una bassa preghiera.

< Spero che questo possa proteggerti e salvaguardare la tua anima dal triste fato che temo si realizzerà a breve. Non sono convinta che neanche il fuoco possa salvarti > pensò.

Posò una moneta su ognuno degli occhi, venendo scossa da sempre crescenti singulti.

“Che i traghettatori dell’aldilà prendano in carica la tua anima. Che la scortino e ti portino al sicuro, amore mio” bisbigliò in lingua arcaica.

< Se fosse andata diversamente, magari avresti mantenuto la tua promessa di sposarmi. Avrei tanto voluto non essere imprigionata in quel tempio come vestale degli dei, ma essere al tuo fianco, come tua devota moglie.

In fondo sono sempre stata la più sfortunata tra le principesse.

Vedrò la mia gente bruciare e anche la mia anima arderà senza di te, amor mio >.


	2. Giovani studenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 2. College AU

Giovani studenti

Nell’aria c’era un forte odore di umidità e gocce d’acqua scivolavano da una foglia all’altra e precipitavano dai tetti nelle diverse pozzanghere che puntellavano la stradina di campagna, riflettendo in modo deformato il cielo azzurro sopra di loro.

L’odore della pioggia e della terra bagnata proveniva dai campi tutt’intorno e dall’erba alta ai lati della strada.

Dalle lanterne colorate appese alle case che conducevano al tempio in cima alle scale proveniva il crepitio delle fiamme delle candele. Le scalinate erano umide e sul marmo si erano incollate delle foglie.

“Stai bene, meno male! Mi ero davvero preoccupato” disse Goku, grattandosi la testa e scompigliandosi i capelli a cespuglio mori. “Mio nonno è davvero il peggiore” gemette.

Chichi lo raggiunse e gli sorrise, arrossendo.

“Ammetto che il vecchio Muten è un tipo davvero insolito e… dice cose strane” sussurrò. “Soprattutto considerando il suo ruolo di monaco”.

< Per non dire oscene > pensò. “Però non è tanto male se lo conosci. Mi ha trattato con gentilezza”. < Soprattutto perché c’era anche quel giovane allievo monaco. Mi pare abbia detto di chiamarsi Crilin. Non l’ho mai visto al nostro liceo >.

Goku la guardò attentamente.

“Avrei voluto lasciare immediatamente la scuola e venire, ma il preside Yammer mi ha detto che se ci provavo sarei stato espulso” gemette, grattandosi la guancia con l’indice.

Chichi si strinse nella giacchetta rosa che indossava.

“Non sarei dovuta venire al tempio senza avvertirti. Pensavo di trovarti e volevo farti una sorpresa”.

Goku sospirò.

“Urca, che serie di sfortune!

Io purtroppo sto dovendo frequentare delle lezioni per recuperare. Non sono tanto bravo a scuola, lo sai” mugolò.

Chichi si sporse sulle punte dei piedi e gli accarezzò il viso.

“Però sei bravissimo negli sport. Dovresti puntare su quello”.

Goku le sorrise e annuì.

“Ora ti senti meglio?” le domandò con tono apprensivo.

< Anche lei era molto portata per le arti marziali, mi dispiace che le abbia abbandonate > pensò.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi, mentre lui l’avvolgeva tra le braccia e si poggiò contro il suo petto muscoloso, stretto a malapena da una maglietta blu.

“Sì, non era nulla di grave” lo rassicurò.

Goku corrugò la fronte e ribatté: “Però sei svenuta”.

Chichi si allontanò i lunghi capelli mori dal viso e chiuse gli occhi.

“Sì, è stata colpa del caldo. Erano un paio di notti che non dormivo. Non mi aspettavo ci fosse così tanta afa qui in montagna e quindi mi sono vestita un po’ troppo pesante”.

Goku annuì.

“Ora, però, l’aria si è un po’ rinfrescata perché ha piovuto” notò.

“Sì, anzi inizio a sentire persino un po’ di freddo” mormorò Chichi.

< Anche se le tue braccia sono così calde e accoglienti. Non vorrei mai allontanarmi da questo esatto punto > pensò.

“Allora vieni con me, torniamo indietro. Prima di riaccompagnarti a casa ti offro un the caldo” le propose Goku. Sciolse l’abbraccio e la prese per mano.

Chichi lo seguì, entrambi rossi per l’imbarazzo.

< Anche perché devo riportarla indietro in moto. Non ho ancora la macchina > pensò Son.


	3. Koi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una Gochi Soulmates!AU.  
> Scritta sentendo: Starset - Die For You; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WJxSNbAer9M.  
> Scritta per: Il #FridayPrompt di WW.  
> Prompt: 恋 (Koi)  
> Giapponese, nome  
> 1\. Amore fisico o romantico  
> 2\. Sfera d’amore più personale, come per esempio 恋人 (koibito; partner), 恋敵 (koigataki; rivale in amore) o 初恋(hatsukoi; primo amore)  
> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 3. Soulmates AU.

Koi

Il vapore prodotto dall’acqua calda invadeva il bagno, sfiorava le piastrelle azzurrine alle pareti e scivolava fuori dalla fessura lasciata socchiusa della finestrella in metallo.

“Oggi è la giornata internazionale del gatto” disse Chichi, passando la spugna sulla schiena muscolosa del fidanzato.

Goku chiuse gli occhi e gettò all’indietro la testa, concentrandosi sui massaggi di lei.

“Per noi è quasi un anniversario” sussurrò. Si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a cespuglio. “Il simbolo che ha sancito il nostro essere soulmates è proprio un gatto”.

< Quando ci siamo incontrati da bambini non sapevo neanche cosa fosse l’amore. Per me erano incomprensibili concetti come il matrimonio, la connessione d’anime o l’essere eternamente legati.

Ricordo che volevo soltanto che quella bambina fosse felice. Era così carina con quei grandi occhi neri e quei capelli morbidi > pensò Son.

Chichi sorrise. Passò la spugna sopra il grande tatuaggio a forma di gatto nero sul fianco di lui, uno uguale ma più piccolo si trovava sulla spalla di lei, lasciata nuda dal suo vestito di seta blu.

“Come vorresti festeggiare? Potrei farti la pizza in casa come piace a te… Con tutti i condimenti che vuoi” sussurrò lei.

Goku rabbrividì di eccitazione e allungò la mano, accarezzandole la guancia liscia. Le sue dita bollenti erano segnati da piccoli tagli e piccoli calli.

Sussurrò: “Non sfidarmi. Lo sai che potrei metterci qualsiasi cosa”.

< Ora so che non potrei stare senza di lei. Anche quando litighiamo o siamo lontani, so che combatto per lei. Lei mi fa battere il cuore e mi completa. Se non ci fosse, io perderei la mia forza. Mi sentirei perduto e non vorrei neanche più vivere > pensò.

Chichi passò a insaponargli il petto con la spugnetta, massaggiandolo all’altezza degli addominali prorompenti.

“Oh, lo so. Però so anche che non vuoi che si rovini. Caricarla troppo potrebbe essere un rischio.

Quindi scegli bene” sussurrò.

Son socchiuse gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Tu sì che sai come vezzeggiare la mia golosità” soffiò.

Chichi si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra.

Rispose: “Oh, quello in ogni senso”. Si spostò, muovendo le gambe che le si stavano addormentando a stare piegata in avanti.

“Però non sarebbe giusto. Dovrei fare anche io qualcosa per viziare te” borbottò.

Chichi socchiuse gli occhi.

“A me basta stare insieme a te per tutta la giornata” soffiò.

Goku le accarezzò la mano e le sfilò la spugnetta dalle dita, lavandosi da solo l’intimità.

“Potremmo andare al lago. Ti andrebbe?” domandò.

Chichi lo sciacquò dal sapone e recuperò la spugnetta.

“Per mangiare lì la pizza? Non mi dispiacerebbe, è più romantica sotto le stelle.

Chiudi gli occhi, tesoro”.

Goku obbedì e lei iniziò ad insaponargli i capelli a cespugli, rivoli d’acqua scivolarono sul viso di lui.

< Non avrei potuto desiderare un soulmates diverso. Certo, non è il marito perfetto, ma è un brav’uomo e mi ama.

Lui è coraggioso e dolce. Non potrei desiderare niente di meglio > pensò Chichi.

“Va bene. Allora mentre tu cucini, io mi occupo di preparare tutto l’occorrente per un pic-nic” sussurrò Goku.


	4. Innamorata di un demone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 4. Angels e Demons AU  
> Scritta sentendo: Avril Lavigne - I Fell In Love With The Devil; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XIw_e2B0AbE.

Innamorata di un demone

Chichi incrociò le braccia, seduta vicino alla finestra sbarrata da pesanti aste di ferro, poggiandovisi contro una spalla nuda.

Sotto di lei intravedeva un via vai di angeli che tenevano delle alte candele tra le braccia, gli sguardi fissi. Un basso salmodiare le arrivava alle orecchie, facendola sbadigliare.

< Qui è tutto così noioso. Alle volte vorrei scappare, altre volte penso che sono fortunata. Lì dove vivono i demoni è tutto così diverso, pericoloso e terribile.

Si odono sempre urla di dolore di qualche vittima in lontananza e nei vicoli oscuri sibilano i serpenti >.

Rabbrividì, mentre un venticello gelido le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori intorno al viso.

< Non ci andrei mai se non fosse per ‘lui’. La prima volta mi sono persa.

Lui era così diverso dagli altri della sua razza. Non riesco proprio a capire come sia nato uno come lui tra loro.

Anche se rispetto ad un angelo è qualcosa di totalmente altro. Penso si possa definire inquietante, oltre che duro e pericoloso, nonostante tutto >.

Aveva delle occhiaie marcate e le labbra le tremavano.

< Se ci scoprissero, moriremmo entrambi. La nostra vita è appesa ad un filo > pensò, sfilandosi le scarpe.

< Stare con lui è come avere un fidanzato che ti regala delle rose, ma al veleno. Che per chiederti scusa ti offre un orsacchiotto e un bigliettino con scritto ‘mi dispiace’, ma dentro il peluche c’è una bomba ad orologeria.

Sono seppellita viva in questa relazione e le cose non miglioreranno, neanche se mi nascondo dietro degli alibi sussurrati dolcemente >. Era intenta a spazzolarsi le ali candide, lisciando le piume morbide.

“Eppure io non posso rinunciare a te, Kakaroth” mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi. Le sue iridi more erano liquide.

< So che per un angelo non c’è niente di più dannoso d’innamorarsi di un demone.

Kakaroth resterà sempre uno di loro. Non sarà mai quello giusto, ma non posso rinunciare a lui. Sono completamente preda del suo incantesimo, totalmente nei guai.

Non posso fare a meno delle sue labbra e del suo sorriso, di accarezzare quel corpo spigolo e massiccio così diverso da tutto quello che conosco >.

Chichi posò la spazzola su un ripiano e sospirò. Si sistemò una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

< Oh, Kakaroth. Quando mi hai salvato, avrei dovuto affrettarmi a scappare. Invece sono rimasta a parlare con te. Ci siamo nascosti insieme e tu mi ha pregato di tornare.

Io l’ho fatto innumerevoli volte, ed ogni volta che venivo ero sempre più innamorata.

Anche tu rischi la vita, eppure hai deciso di dichiararti, di legare i nostri destini >.

Chichi si alzò in piedi, sentendo il pavimento gelido sotto i piedi nudi e camminò per la stanza.

< Non riesco a fermare questa folle corsa o rinunciare a te.

Sto giocando con il fuoco e tu sei l’accendino. Dentro di te ribolle una rabbia caotica, una sete incredibile di battaglie.

Ho sete di pericolo e tu ne hai il sapore, fretta di tornare da te.

So che gli angeli e i demoni combattono da secoli, che rischio di giocarmi il paradiso. Tu sei la nuvola che può oscurare il mio sole >. Si strinse le braccia intorno al corpo. < Però tu sei anche il mio sogno e non voglio svegliarmi mai più >.

Girò su se stessa nella stanza, con gli occhi chiusi e si fermò, con la testa che le girava. Raggiunse la finestra e la chiuse, con movimenti grevi.

< Dovrei implorare un qualsiasi altro angelo, persino uno sciocco come Crilin, di salvarmi. Di portarmi via dall’inferno che mi sta inghiottendo attraverso l’amore. Che sciolga l’incantesimo e tuteli la mia aureola.

Però so già che non lo farò >.

Posò la mano sul vetro gelido della finestra e sospirò.


	5. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9iEnqkXBZDI&pp=wgIECgIIAQ%3D%3D; Nightcore - All I Ever Wanted - (Lyrics).  
> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 5. Post-Apocalypse AU

Apocalypse

Goku piegò la gamba e la strinse con il braccio, poggiando il mento sul ginocchio.

Guardò davanti a sé. Il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli mori a cespuglio e gli accarezzò la guancia, coperta da un cerotto.

Socchiuse gli occhi ed espirò pesantemente.

Si trovava arrampicato su ciò che rimaneva di un grattacielo con la parte finale a forma di cupola.

Il sole si rifletteva sulla superficie su cui era accomodato. La cittadina era ben illuminata e Son riusciva a intravedere dei fili di fumo che si alzavano ad una certa distanza.

Alzò lo sguardo e il cielo azzurro si rifletté nei suoi occhi scuri.

Si deterse le labbra con la lingua, concentrandosi sul proprio respiro.

“Aspetta!” si sentì chiamare. Girò la testa e vide che una ragazza si arrampicava a fatica, rischiando di cadere diverse volte.

Notò che nel passare dalla scaletta alla cupola stava scivolando e con uno scatto iper-veloce l’afferrò al volo, poggiandosela contro.

“Ti avevo detto di non seguirmi, Chichi” sussurrò.

La giovane arrossì, trovandosi contro il petto muscoloso di lui e si allontanò, rassettandosi i vestiti e allontanandosi i capelli dal viso.

“Qui è pericoloso. Potrebbero individuarci” borbottò Son. Indossava una tuta da combattimento arancione, stretta alla cintola da una spessa cintura blu.

Chichi lo guardò in viso. Sulle spalle portava un pesante fucile e il suo casco era dotato di una lama ricurva di metallo luccicante.

Rispose: “Io sono stanca di rimanere nascosta. Non possiamo sempre far fare tutto a te e sperare tu ci possa salvare. Dobbiamo tutti fare la nostra parte.

Voglio dare vita ad una resistenza e aiutarti”.

Goku sospirò pesantemente.

“Non potrei sopportare se ti succedesse qualcosa” ammise.

Si sedette nuovamente e vide che la giovane si accomodava accanto a lui.

“Vale anche per me. Sono stanca di vederti rischiare da solo. Ti prego, permettimi di aiutarti” ribatté Chichi.

Goku le accarezzò la testa, scompigliandole i capelli mori.

“Più passa il tempo più mi rendo conto che io ho ben poco di umano. Sono più simile a quelle creature che stanno conquistando questo pianeta che agli altri terrestri…” ammise.

Chichi serrò i pugni e scosse vigorosamente la testa.

“Non m’importa! Anche se tu fossi un alieno, hai comunque un grande cuore. Tu sei l’eroe che sta vegliando su tutti noi”.

Goku le fece un sorriso sincero e si piegò in avanti, posandole un bacio sul naso.

“Non so proprio cosa farei senza di te” ammise.

Chichi gli rispose: “Per questo devi lasciarmi stare al tuo fianco”, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Va bene, ma stai attenta. Promettimi che non farai niente di avventato e che se bisogna scappare, tu scapperai” l’ammonì Goku.

Chichi gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.

“Te lo prometto” lo rassicurò.

Goku avvampò, grattandosi la guancia con un sorriso imbarazzato e ridacchiò.


	6. Fobia della puntura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 6. Hospital!AU

Fobia della puntura

Chichi guardò il giovane fasciato che si trovava steso nel letto, aveva la gamba ingessata e la testa sembrava un bozzolo bianco. Le parti di pelle scoperta erano piene di escoriazioni ed ematomi, gli occhi guizzavano da una parte all’altra.

< Il caporeparto ha detto che è un tipo molto allegro e socievole, nonostante questo problema.

Io, però, mi chiedo quale tipo d’incidente debba aver fatto per essersi ridotto così > pensò.

“T-ti prego… Farò qualsiasi cosa tu voglia, ma allontana da me quell’arma…” piagnucolò l’uomo.

Le lacrime gli rigavano il volto e tirò su con il naso rumorosamente.

“Signor Son, la prego. Questa è per il suo bene” lo rassicurò l’infermiera.

Goku strillò.

“Qualsiasi cosa, ma non quella!” ululò.

Chichi sospirò.

“La prego di non fare il bambino. Lei chiuda gli occhi e non sentirà niente” lo rassicurò.

Goku abbassò lo sguardo.

< Ha un fisico incredibile, ma non penso si sia trattato di un combattimento. Anche perché persino in quelli illegali non combatti contro le bestie feroci come facevano gli antichi gladiatori.

Un disastroso incidente d’auto forse > rifletté Chichi.

Goku sussurrò: “Lei è davvero bellissima. Sono convinto che a conoscerla sia anche dolce e buona. Abbia un po’ di pietà”.

Chichi gli avvicinò la siringa e lo vide iniziare a tremare.

“Lei ha proprio una terribile fobia” mormorò.

Goku batteva i denti, facendo vibrare le labbra.

“Se mi fa un’anestesia totale prima?” domandò. “Di quelle in cui si usa la mascherina e via”.

Chichi si sedette sul bordo del letto, sospirando.

“Signor Son, qualsiasi tipo di puntura le abbiano fatto, non giustifica questo suo comportamento. Penso che soffrirebbe molto di più, viste le sue condizioni, senza medicinali e antidolorifici” gli spiegò.

Son cercò di nascondersi sotto il lenzuolo, ma non poté prenderlo con nessuna delle due mani. Il suo corpo ingessato aveva difficoltà a muoversi e strisciare sul letto, diede solo vita ad un forte rumore metallico delle assi del suo lettino.

“Davvero mi trova carina?” cambiò approccio Chichi.

Goku annuì.

“Beh, si è sbagliato sul mio carattere. Ne ho uno davvero pessimo. Soprattutto nei confronti dei lottatori. Mio padre era un pugile e non mi sono rimasti in simpatia” disse secca Chichi.

Goku mormorò: “Un peccato. Io sono un combattente di arti marziali, invece. Me lo ha insegnato mio nonno.

I miei genitori sono morti quando ero molto piccolo”.

Chichi socchiuse gli occhi.

< Pensavo di distrarlo facendolo parlare, ma i suoi sensi sono molto vigili. Capta ogni mio movimento. Dev’essere veramente un avversario temibile in combattimento > pensò.

“Quando sarò guarito potrò invitarla a cena? Così da farle cambiare idea” propose Son.

“Vedremo” disse Chichi.

< Fargli una sorta di ricatto morale o simili non servirebbe. La sua è una paura troppo reale e radicata, finirei solo per ferirlo profondamente.

Ho un’idea > pensò.

Si chinò in avanti e Son arrossì, trovando il viso di lei vicino al proprio.

< Ha un volto stupendo. Due occhi incredibile, due labbra perfette e… Anche il suo corpo sembra così morbido > pensò Goku.

Chichi lo baciò e lui ricambiò con foga, l’infermiera ne approfittò per fargli la puntura senza che se ne accorgesse.

< Ero convinta che uno come lui fosse abituato a sentire dolore e una cosa così piccola il suo fisico neanche l’avrebbe notata. Il suo è un limite prettamente psicologico > pensò lei.


	7. Danza di un fiore reciso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8yghi7o8BU; Faded - Alan Walker Kalimba Cover 卡林巴琴.  
> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 7. Childhood friends AU

Danza di un fiore reciso

La grande sala da ballo in marmo era illuminata dalla luce che filtrava dalle immense finestre, che si rifletteva sulle superfici lisce. Le alte colonne davano vita ad una ragnatela di ombre, mentre vi era un tripudio di fiori ad abbellire il luogo.

C’erano macchie di sangue sparse.

Goku s’inginocchiò ai piedi del corpo, la fanciulla indossava un lungo abito blu. Quest’ultimo era macchiato di sangue all’altezza del petto, dove c’erano i segni di una profonda ferita.

Goku sfiorò la guancia gelida della vittima e una lacrima gli rigò il viso, precipitò nel vuoto oltre il mento, infrangendosi sul pavimento.

_La bambina chiuse gli occhi e sorrise, piegando di lato la testa._

_“Vuoi ballare con me?” domandò._

_Goku batté un paio di volte le palpebre e la guardò con aria confusa._

_“Ballare?” chiese._

_Chichi gli rispose: “Se non sai ballare, posso insegnarti io”._

_Goku le sorrise._

_“Si tratta di uno stile di combattimento?” la interrogò._

_Chichi assunse un’espressione pensierosa e fece una smorfia con la bocca._

_“In un certo senso” rispose. Posò le mani sui fianchi. “Se un giorno ci dovremo sposare, dovrai imparare a farlo. O come faremo durante la festa dopo le nozze?”._

_“Sposare? Significa mangiare qualcosa?” domandò Son, grattandosi la guancia._

Goku sollevò il corpo e se lo poggiò contro il petto, cullandolo.

“Chichi” gemette, posandole un bacio sulla fronte. La pelle terrea era già diventata bluastra e il cadavere si stava irrigidendo.

_Chichi posò una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, mentre con l’altra stringeva quella di lui._

_“Sei diventato davvero un ottimo ballerino” sussurrò._

_Goku le fece un sorriso solare._

_“Merito dei tuoi insegnamenti durante tutti questi anni” le rispose._

_Le posò una mano sul fianco, mentre le sue grandi dita avvolgevano completamente quelle affusolate di lei._

_Iniziarono a danzare seguendo la bassa melodia. La lunga gonna di lei ondeggiava, scivolando sulle sue gambe scattanti._

_Giravano su loro stessi, la pelle abbronzata di lui faceva contrasto con quella pallida di lei._

_I lunghi capelli neri di lei, che si muovevano morbidi intorno al suo viso seguendo i suoi movimenti fluidi, erano agghindati con degli splendidi fiori._

_“Vorrei danzare in eterno con te, amore mio” ammise Chichi._

_Goku arrossì, sorridendole._

_< Lo faremo. Ho deciso che ti chiederò finalmente di sposarmi > pensò._

Goku si alzò in piedi e chiuse gli occhi, immaginando la melodia risuonare intorno a loro. A fatica mise ritta Chichi, facendole poggiare i piedi a terra e se la posò contro, facendo ricadere le braccia affusolate di lei oltre le sue spalle.

Stringendola tra le braccia iniziò a danzare, conducendola con sé. Volteggiavano nella sala, mentre l’odore di putrefazione si confondeva col profumo che veniva dai fiori nei grandi vasi tutt’intorno.

Le lacrime scivolavano copiose sul viso di Goku.

< Avremmo dovuto danzare così durante la festa del nostro matrimonio > pensò.

“Balleremo in eterno, amore mio. Lo faremo” promise.

< Posso quasi illudermi di sentirla ancora ridere e abbracciarmi. Se chiudo gli occhi lei è ancora viva >.


	8. Il film

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 8. Superheroes/Superpowers AU

Il film

La luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra creava degli effetti fastidiosi sullo schermo della televisione di vecchio modello, da cui si alzava un leggerissimo ronzio.

“L’attore che farà la mia parte non mi assomiglia per niente e mi sta anche parecchio antipatico” borbottò Goku, giocherellando con il telecomando.

“Neanche quella che sta impersonando me mi somiglia particolarmente” rispose Chichi. Era intenta a stirare il mantello del costume.

< Io non faccio tutte quelle moine in battaglia e di sicuro sono più interessata a combattere il nemico che a far vedere quanto mi stanno bene i vestiti > pensò.

Son sbuffò sonoramente.

“Io avrei preferito non facessero nessun film” ammise.

< Anche perché ‘quella tipa’ non fa altro che chiedermi di abbracciarmi o ballare con me. Ha persino tentato di baciarmi. Non voglio che Chichina s’ingelosisca > pensò. < Non solo perché Chichi sarebbe spaventosa, ma anche perché mi sento in imbarazzo. Quella tipa non mi conosce affatto e non fa altro che ripetere quanto io sia muscoloso >.

Chichi ribatté: “Invece a me non dispiace. Così hai potuto prendere la parte di controfigura e ti pagheranno bene fino alla fine delle riprese”.

“Sono la controfigura di me stesso” rispose Goku, massaggiandosi il collo.

< Quando ho creato l’identità segreta di Great-saiyaman l’ho fatto solo per potermi prendere i miei meriti. Ero stanco che Mr. Satan dicesse che aveva fatto tutto lui.

Un giorno passerò questo ruolo a mio figlio Gohan.

Non voglio che gli altri rovinino tutto e non voglio essere soltanto un’ombra soffocata da qualcuno di dubbia intelligenza > pensò.

Chichi piegò le labbra in un sorriso.

“Oh, andiamo amore. Tu sei l’originale e sei meglio di qualsiasi falso. Vedrai che il film avrà una trama scadente e la gente lo andrà a vedere solo per gli effetti speciali” gli rispose. Strofinò il piede sul pavimento. “… E perché quella idol era già famosa da prima”.

< Dev’essere orribile la vita di una idol. Sei sempre sotto i riflettori. Non fanno altro che fotografarti e seguirti. Non puoi fare niente che non sia stato prima concordato con la casa discografica.

Io impazzirei. Preferisco di gran lunga la pace che si trova in questi boschi tra le montagne. Se volevo essere ricca e famosa rimanevo a casa da mio padre a farmi trattare come una principessa > pensò.

Goku si massaggiò il viso, strofinandosi ripetutamente le palpebre chiuse.

“Potendo prendere a pugni quel bell’imbusto dai capelli biondi” ammise.

Chichi sussurrò: “Tu con i capelli biondi stai molto meglio”.

“Non so cosa farei senza di te. Nella vita e nelle missioni” ammise Goku, spegnendo la televisione. Si voltò e le sorrise, mentre lei passava a stirare la tuta da Great-saiyagirl.

“Lo so. Non farei assolutamente niente” rispose la moglie e gli fece l’occhiolino.


	9. Capo dei capi villaggio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Royalty AU  
> Anche Omegaverse.  
> Scritta sentendo: A Charity Performance of “You Say Run” from “My Hero Academia” (feat. 80+ Musicians & Cast Members); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m44w262ut-I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Pride of Saiyans BY saiyanb; https://www.deviantart.com/saiyanb/art/Pride-of-Saiyans-690347995.

Capo dei capi villaggio

Chichi si sedette in un angolo, giocherellando con la collana di pietre di fiume e conchiglie levigate che portava al collo. Teneva il capo chino ed i lunghi capelli neri lisci le finivano davanti al viso.

“Quindi tu sei quella nuova?” si sentì domandare da una voce maschile.

Alzò lo sguardo e vide un giovane uomo che indossava diverse collane, braccialetti, ma come unico indumento un perizoma di pelle conciata.

Chichi notò che aveva lo stomaco leggermente sformato e volse lo sguardo.

“Mio padre mi concede in sposa al capo dei capi di tutti i villaggi per mantenere l’alleanza” soffiò. “Gli dei hanno deciso così”.

L’altro si passò la mano tra i capelli mori.

“Così lo fai sembrare un sacrificio umano. Guarda che non è tanto male sposarlo. Vedrai appena lo conoscerai” borbottò.

Conficcò una lancia vicino alla porta della capanna, ricavata con delle canne di bambù.

Chichi sussurrò: “Lui ha davvero sconfitto i grandi mostri?”.

“Col mio aiuto” rispose l’altro.

< Figurati se quell’idiota ci riusciva senza di me. Li sottovaluta sempre > pensò.

Chichi sussurrò: “Come ti chiami?”.

“Vegeta” rispose l’altro selvaggio. Iniziò a rassettare la capanna, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi. Aveva il corpo abbronzato e muscoloso, la sua fronte era molto spaziosa.

“Quante spose ha?” soffiò Chichi.

Vegeta fece una smorfia.

“Fino ad ora gliene hanno proposte molte. Anche molto più giovani di lui o più vecchie. Ha sempre rifiutato. Lui è un buon re” borbottò. Si affacciò alla finestra e si guardò intorno.

Osservò dei bambini che giocavano in un cortiletto e sorrise.

< Stanno bene e sono abbastanza lontani dal fiume > pensò.

“Soltanto che questa volta si rischiava una guerra civile. Dire di no avrebbe significato scatenarla” rispose Vegeta. Notò che la giovane rabbrividiva, passandosi una mano sulla spalla nuda e le porse una pelle di animale conciata.

“Sai. Lui non voleva neanche essere re. Soltanto che quando si è scoperto che l’erede della famiglia reale era un omega si è rischiata una guerra di proporzioni colossali. Ha dovuto diventare Capo Villaggio per riportare la pace” spiegò Vegeta.

Chichi si avvolse nella pelliccia, annuendo.

Domandò: “Come ha fatto? Se non poteva ereditare per linea di sangue…”.

Vegeta ghignò.

“Ha sposato il principe omega” rispose, scrollando le spalle.

Chichi sgranò gli occhi.

“Quei bambini che ho visto fuori quando mi hanno condotta qui…” esalò.

Vegeta incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Nostri. Quindi se non vorrai essere toccata, Kakaroth non lo farà” spiegò. “Gli basto io come compagno per gli eredi. In fondo è il mio sangue reale quello che dev’essere portato avanti, insieme al suo essere Alpha”.

“Kakaroth?” domandò Chichi.

Vegeta roteò gli occhi.

“Si vede che vieni dal villaggio lontano a Nord delle montagne. O sapresti che il suo nome, prima di essere incoronato Capo Villaggio, era quello.

Una volta assunto il comando bisogna cambiarlo.

Perciò ha scelto Goku: ‘grande re delle scimmie’” spiegò.

Chichi guardò le code dalla peluria castana che possedevano entrambi e sorrise.

“Sembra una persona con un gran senso dell’umorismo” mormorò.

Vegeta le accarezzò la testa, guardandola arrossire.

“Tranquilla. Quell’ingenuo ha tantissimi pregi e sorride sempre tanto. Non ti farà del male, è profondamente buono. Anzi, alle volte anche troppo” la rassicurò.

Pensando: < Lo vedrai tu stessa appena sarà tornato dalla caccia >.

< Anche tu non sembri cattivo > si disse Chichi.


	10. Scimmia di mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa al AU!gust del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 10. Pirates AU  
> Ispirato a: kaka chichi BY camlost; https://www.deviantart.com/camlost/art/kaka-chichi-808639963.

Scimmia di mare

Il rumore delle onde che s'infrangevano contro la carena in legno della nave risuonava tutt'intorno in modo ritmico.  
Goku stava sdraiato sul ponte, con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa. Fissava la giovane vedetta con aria sognante.  
Quest'ultima era una giovane e slanciata ragazza dai lunghi capelli mori, con una spada alla cintola.  
“Dovresti darti una mossa. Quei cannoni non si riempiranno da soli e sei tu l'addetto alle armi" abbaiò Bulma, al timone. Il viso in ombra a causa del suo tricorno nero decorato da piume di pavone.  
Alla cintola aveva una rivoltella.   
Un gabbiano lanciò un verso stridulo e volò vicino alla bandiera nera della nave con un pescetto in bocca. Lo stemma della ciurma piratesca rappresentava una sfera arancione, con quattro piccole stelle dorate, in bocca ad un teschio.  
“Non preoccupatevi, Capitano. Non ci saranno guai per un po'” rispose Son. Accavallò le gambe e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, avvertiva l'arsura dovuta al caldo.  
< Da qui riesco perfettamente ad immaginarmi l'espressione pensierosa di Chichi. Amo come le camice bianche ricadono sulle sue forme, la stoffa quando si bagna diventa trasparente.  
Inoltre allenarmi con lei è divertente, nasconde sempre qualche pugnale.  
Tutti mi avevano sconsigliato di partire con una ciurma di sole sonne. Se solo una porta male, figuriamoci quanto poco ci vuole ad affondare con così tante.  
Invece sono anni che la marina non riesce a prenderci e le tempeste a farci colare a picco > pensò.  
Bulma ribatté: “Non si può mai sapere. Un imprevisto può sempre capitare”.  
Goku si alzò.  
< Vero, ed è per questa che sono partito. Amo la vita avventurosa di mare! > pensò.  
“Sapete cosa si mangia oggi? Spero ci sia della carne. Sono stanco dei fagioli di Lunch" borbottò, grattandosi la guancia.  
Bulma scrollò le spalle.  
“Se ci sono ancora fagioli, ci fermiamo al prossimo porto a far provviste. Ormai ci sono stati serviti in ogni modo esistente" esalò.  
< Magari al prossimo scalo riuscirò a stare un po' di tempo da solo con Chichi > pensò Goku.  
Scese sottocoperta e vi trovò 18, intenta a studiare una cartina. La navigatrice teneva una matita dietro l’orecchio e un piccolo cannone appeso sulle spalle.  
< Al prossimo tesoro voglio spendere qualcosina per regalarle un braccialetto. Questa volta devo resistere all’impulso di spendere tutto in rhum e cibo > si ordinò Son.  
Raggiunse l'armeria e da lì sentì gridare.  
“Tutti sul ponte! Chichi ha avvistato il Cracken!”.  
Sorrise e corse con le palle di cannone tra le braccia.  
“Urca, che bello! Finalmente si combatte!”.  
Pensò: < Spero sia una sfida che valga la pena essere combattuta. Quello squalo gigante l'altro giorno mi ha parecchio deluso >.  
Raggiunto il ponte, il vento pregno di salsedine gli schiaffeggiò il viso.  
Sopra la sua testa si agitavano dei titanici e gocciolanti tentacoli viola, dalle ventose appiccicose.  
La creatura ruggiva, con una gargantuesca bocca con innumerevoli denti aguzzi triangolari. 


	11. C21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 7.Torre  
> » N° parole: 411  
> Lista: PumpInk 2020  
> Slavery!AU.  
> Ispirato a: Next Time on Dragon Ball... BY PrincesinDistress; https://www.deviantart.com/princesindistress/art/Next-Time-on-Dragon-Ball-664332217.

C21

C21 si ravvivò i lunghi capelli castani e si raddrizzò gli occhiali.

< Il fiocco rosso ha perso il controllo di tutto questo. Il mondo come lo conosciamo è stato spazzato via.

Non ho potuto salvare la razza umana e neanche me stesso.

Avrei preferito morire da eroe che vivere quest’umiliazione > pensò Goku.

Fu fatto accomodare ad un tavolo a quattro posti, la padrona e due scagnozzi a controllarlo. I due cyborg succubi erano grossi, muscolosi, dalle mascelle squadrate e lo sguardo poco intelligenti.

Goku tremava.

“Benvenuti al ristorante ‘La Torre’” lesse mentalmente su un alto cartello.

La sala da pranzo era gremita di prigionieri, ignudi come lui, legati in diverse posizioni. Molti erano legati, tutti imbavagliati in modo diverso, alcuni avevano bloccate in bocca delle mutandine di pizzo.

Incrociò lo sguardo con tutti gli schiavi dagli sguardi terrorizzati, evitando quelli spenti di quelli sottomessi e annichiliti.

Riconobbe 17 schiaffeggiare i glutei del prigioniero steso sulle sue gambe. Gli sembrò Yamcha e passò lo sguardo su C18.

< Non vedo il suo prigioniero. Ho sentito dire che sia Crilin. Prego con tutte le mie forze che non sia così, che il mio migliore amico stia bene > pensò Son.

La padrona lo sentì mugolare spaventato e gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli.

< Mi sono subito reso conto che questo era solo un ristorante _per adulti_ , i prigionieri sono qui per essere messi in mostra e per essere presi in giro. Sono beni di consumo, chi più ne possiede e può metterli in mostra più è potente.

Siamo come semplici animali domestici > pensò.

"Ciao, mi chiamo Connie e sarò la tua cameriera.

 _Oooh_ , ne hai uno davvero carino, posso?". Indossava una camicia a quadri e dei jeans attillati, sulla giacchetta il simbolo del ristorante. Si piegò in avanti, facendo un sorriso amichevole, i lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

“Certo” rispose la padrona.

Connie gli accarezzò la testa.

“Come si chiama?” chiese.

L’altra rispose: “Scimmietta”

Connie sussurrò: “Che _tenerello_ ”.

Goku s’irrigidì, vedendo passare SuperC13.

< Questo posto ha un nome adatto. È una torre da cui non so come scappare. Almeno ho la certezza di aver messo al sicuro mia moglie Chichi e nostro figlio.

Ti prego, Gohan, stai lontano da tutto questo. Resta al sicuro! Proteggi tua madre, lei è l’unica donna che potrò mai amare, nonostante tutto questo > pensò.

C21 gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Se fai il bravo, ora ti farò mangiare” lo rassicurò.


End file.
